Utility poles are used to support overhead power lines and other public utilities. Traditional methods of supporting a utility pole include using one or more guy wires to laterally brace the pole in the vertical position. In some environments, such as soft soils, guy wires may be ineffective in bracing utility poles. Over time, wind loading on insufficiently braced poles may cause pole tipping, resulting in the weight of the conductor failing the line.